A Chocolate Truffle Cake Story
by doggodess04
Summary: It was the reason for which she lived. It was as though someone up above had decided to bestow upon her this……this…… This piece of heaven served upon a platter of accomplished dreams. now beta'd


**Disclaimer: All i own is a notebook full of useless scribbles. No ICarly bonds stuffed anywhere:(**

* * *

**AN: it's been forever, but it's totally not my fault! Well, it is, but honestly I'm trying my hardest to get out the next chapter of Alphabets....The plot bunny decided to toy with my head and forced me to get this one out instead of whispering the next chapter into my ear.......But, do enjoy!**

* * *

It was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen in her life. Thoughts of iCarly flew from her mind, and she settled for just gazing upon its beauty from the door.

It was the reason for which she lived. It was as though someone up above had decided to bestow upon her this……this……

This piece of heaven served upon a platter of accomplished dreams.

Tears sprung into Sam's eyes as she made her way woodenly to the prize she had been ogling………

Time had stopped. Reality had disappeared. The world could be facing the apocalypse at the moment and Sam just wouldn't care. The only thing that mattered in the world was her……and the gigantic chocolate truffle cake that was seated upon the Shay's kitchen island.

Her hand trailed the top of the countertop as she took in the decorations upon the cake. They were so exquisitely done, so perfect. Her eyes gazed at the discarded Luicidio's cardboard box, confirming her suspicion that it came from the God of chocolate cakes.

Give her pork; she'd stop bothering you for some time. Give her coconut cream pie and she might even thank you.

Give her an enormous Chocolate Truffle Cake from Luicidio's and she would be your slave forever.

Sam continued to gaze at the beauty that was the cake as she felt a fresh wave of love and adoration for her best friend.

What an amazing girl. Only Carly Shay would be nice enough as to actually buy and gift her a chocolate truffle cake for the sake of…………them being best friends.

She nervously eyed the stairs, wondering if she should go and thank her friend for her present. She should, because after all, Carly did buy her the cake.

Her eyes snapped back to the cake and she pondered her decision.

Thankfully, her hand made the choice for her, having decided by itself to scavenge the drawers for a nice big fork to eat the pretty cake with.

After all, she wouldn't really be Sam if she actually invited Carly to share her pleasure. Well, just one bite wouldn't hurt anyone. Just…….one……bite………..

Her fork held its position in mid-air, poised to stab the cake as she surveyed it to see where she would first attack. The most sensible place would be from the bottom, but her more irrational side kept shouting at her to get a knife and slide it through the very top to the bottom.

_You know you want it_, it whispered into her ear lustily. _It's what dreams are made of. It IS a dream come true for you. After all, there'll still be enough for Carly and Spencer once you take that nice big slice. _

"I……………….I……………want it…" her voice came out throaty, as though she hadn't used it in hours. Perhaps she hadn't.

_Just take it Samantha._

Her eyes glazed over and the fork clattered onto the kitchen table. There was a reason her irrational side always won over.

_Take that nice big slice. You deserve it. You've earned it._

The results were always impeccable.

Her hands rummaged through the drawers fast, desperate in the need to have the cake at the moment.

_Now, Samantha. Now!_

Her fingers grasped the knife handle and she brought it out from its hiding with a flourish. She brandished it over the cake when and proceeded to slice it through the air.

Her body was flung sideways by another, heavier one, and the only sound that could be heard was the sharp metal raps made by the knife as it fell clumsily to the floor. Her body was covered by the body of another male and she felt the irresistible need to shove him off. She made a move to do just so, when the attacker pinned her down more securely and his face moved to the front of hers.

His mouth was shouting words at someone, but Sam couldn't care less to actually pay heed to them. All she wanted was a nice, big, slice of the cake. That was it.

She grimaced as she couldn't block out the volume of his words even though she managed to block out the words. It was an art she had mastered after years of spending it with the geek. She could make millions off the training indeed.

_How to tune out annoying Tech Geeks for the common girl_.

Ha. Whoever said she would amount to nothing obviously never realized the uselessness of Tech Geeks. Or rather, usefulness.

No, they were pretty useless.

Enough of these petty thoughts already! She growled at him, a fierce noise that cut through his words, and tried to push him off again.

Darn him and his stupid 3 eggs per day ritual. It gave him far too much protein for her liking.

His voice continued to bark on, right in her ear, before he moved away from her as suddenly as he had collided with her. She shoved him once for good measure and made a quick show of wiping her torso and hands from his germs.

His mother would get a kick out of that one. And he would most likely get another tick bath.

He fell onto his back and she gathered the knife once more and proceeded to the cake.

But it wasn't there.

It had vanished, sometime while she had been pinned underneath his body.

She turned onto him, furious, and stepped toward his body that was scrambling backwards, knife held firmly in hand.

"Where is the cake." Her voice and posture, along with the threat of the knife held no room for funny business. She wanted the cake and she wanted it NOW.

"It's my Aunt's wedding cake." He shot back at her defiantly. "My mom only kept it in here because she didn't want me stealing any of it. Aunt Daisy's house is crowded as it is with all of the relatives."

"Minor details," Sam said, twirling the knife between her fingers. "That can be overlooked quite easily. But what can't be overlooked is a missing arm, which is exactly what you're going to have if you don't tell me where the cake is right this moment."

She squatted down in front of him, threatening him silently. His eyes dared her to make a move.

She would be happy to make it.

"One……………" she started counting down. "Two…………………………….."

His breathing began to increase rapidly but he still stood his ground. What a brave young boy.

Perhaps she'd buy a small truffle cake for his funeral.

"Thr……………….." her body was once again, swept away from the prize. Her face angled up to look into Carly's stormy eyes and there was only one thought running through her mind.

_Fredward Benson was a lucky boy._

It was 30 hours later and Sam had still not gotten a piece of the cake. And she didn't have enough money to go and buy one of Luicidio's masterpieces.

Carly had yelled at her for threatening Freddie with a knife and the stupid boy had run away the second she had entered the scene.

Sam walked to the kitchen mindlessly, hoping to fill that hole in her heart with the desserts that were stocked into the Shay's kitchen. Perhaps then she would be able to get over her grief and go to sleep.

She didn't bother keeping quiet, knowing full well that the Shays were fast asleep in their respective bedrooms.

She slammed cupboards and opened containers, but nothing; nothing was going to help her.

Her ears pricked as she heard slight movement from across the hall and she made her way out.

The dork had been hiding from her for the past day. It was time she had her revenge on him. He had denied her the one pleasure she had been so intent on getting.

Pulling the door open, the sight that greeted her eyes shocked her into momentary silence.

Fredward was in the hallway, eating a slice of cake. And not just any cake, but _the_ cake. The cake he had denied her.

He hadn't noticed his audience, putting the last piece of cake into his mouth he began to lick his fingers off when she stormed right up to him.

His posture stiffened, and fear crept into his eyes as he looked into her furious ones, knowing quite well that this was about to get ugly.

He tried to open his mouth, but the retarded pig had shoveled too much cake into it for it to work properly.

"Spit it out." She ordered angrily. She was going to get some of the cake no matter what.

"Hmplgh?" his voice sounded confused behind the cake. But she didn't care for his confusion. All she cared for was the cake.

"Spit it out." She ordered again. She was not above eating his chewed up, soggy, left over pieces of cake. Some tribes did that. Birds did that. So she was going to hop aboard the train.

He swallowed nervously and there went the last pieces of cake. Her body began to tremble violently as she saw the last of her hopes, her dreams, go down the drain.

"What?" he asked nervously.

She stared at his wide open mouth and became unglued when she noted the pieces of chocolate still stuck to the inside of his mouth. Perhaps with a finger………

Or a mouth, her body decided. She was going to have some of the cake. No matter what.

Her tongue flew into his mouth roughly and his body stiffened in surprise before relaxing just a bit. He allowed her full access of his mouth and stood there motionless as her tongue swept around the nooks and crannies to get any remains of the cake.

It was good. It was amazing. It was everything she had hoped for from life and more.

Somewhere along the line of her trying to get any remains of the cake something changed. Her body leaned into his a bit more, and her hands wove into his hair.

His tongue began to play with hers every once in a while and after some time, hers quit the search and settled for playing with his.

This was fun.

She slowly broke away from him, licking her lips, noting his fixed gaze upon them.

Her fingers slid down to the collar of his shirt and she gave a rough tug.

"I only wanted the chocolate."

And with that, she made her way back to Apartment 8C and paused for a moment before shutting the door.

"Oh, and I still hate you."

She shut the door and fell onto the couch, sleep consuming her quickly. After all, all she had wanted was some of the cake. And she had gotten it.

*************

The next morning, she woke up pretty late. The sun was streaming in from the windows and she made her way clumsily to the kitchen to brush her teeth when her eyes fell upon a single slice of cake with a note set beside it. She took the note and read the inside before tossing it aside, a smile upon her face as she dug into the cake, her eyes checking the clock.

The note fluttered to the ground. It lay on its back, showing its content to the entire world.

_I hate you too._

_P.S. I still have another piece at my apartment that I plan to eat at 1:20_

* * *

**It's not been beta-d since my beta is a bit too busy at the moment and I've been dying to get back in touch with you guys:D.........So, it isn't my best work.... and I do believe that it could be better......**

**I'd ask you to review, but honestly, I lost that privilege when I completely abandoned all of my readers for like a month......**

**Perservere, my dear readers........Alphabets shall come out......I'm just torn up about it since...........the chapters just become so difficult!!! grr.....**

**Well, once again, do enjoy! Oh, and a picture of the cake is on my profile page, so don't be a stranger if you're imagination refuses to let you see a picture of it:D**

**EDIT BY PAMPLEMOUSSEROSE: and yes now it has been beta'd and made pretty :) i loved it, btw. lots of yay! and yes people, do review, cuz it is a nice feeling when people appreciate your work xD  
**


End file.
